I'd Be Lost Without My Blogger
by iamsuperlocked
Summary: Collection of one-shots. Randomly strewn about; written and published as I think of them. Almost always Johnlock. Rated T for now, some chapters may vary, if higher, will include warning. Anywhere from fluff, to angst, to smut and everywhere in between. Requests welcome!
1. The Great Bang

It may not have been an actual fight but right now John just didn't feel like being in the flat so instead he stormed down the stairs and walked down Baker Street. He wasn't entirely sure where he was headed; he had no destination in mind. He then considered the small restaurant Sherlock had taken him to where he had left his cane. It was a nice place, and he was hungry. He found he was getting much hungrier lately. After the war his therapist told him he would probably suffer from an eating disorder, which proved to be true. He'd sit down for breakfast with coffee and an apple and only have a couple bites of the apple. The apple would be able to last him the whole day. Now he was eating full meals regularly, seconds even. He was starting to gain weight back and he felt good. Naturally Sherlock had noticed the difference.

"You've put on a bit of weight." He'd observed one day as John jogged up the stairs with a full bag of groceries.

"I suppose I have." John said with a shrug, placing the groceries on the table and faced him. His eyes looked John up and down before adding "Good" This time the conversation with Sherlock didn't feel judgmental or blatant. It wasn't a "you've gained some weight it's time to cut back" comment. John had started to be able to begin to read Sherlock and he saw the way his eyes changed when Sherlock looked him over. The simple "good" was more than just that it was "good. You look healthy. You look good. You look happy. Stay happy." It had been his time with Sherlock that changed his attitude, made him happy again. Made life worth it again.

He considered this as he turned around and started heading back to the flat ready to put up with anything foolish that Sherlock didn't know. Even if he thought it was as important as the solar system. But as he started to approach the flat there was a sudden loud blast and it took John a moment to realize a bomb went off. Quickly he was sprinting towards the building.

"John what's going on?" Mrs. Hudson pressed as he pushed through the door.

"A bomb. Call the police. An ambulance too." He shouted quickly as he started to run up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He was at Sherlock's side at once, turning his body over to face him. John recognized those pupils, he'd seen then plenty of times before, and he had pretty much expected to see them when he turned up Sherlock's face. What he was not expecting however, was the barely there trickle of blood coming out of Sherlock's ear. For some reason, John reached out to it, running his fingers into the blood as though he was hoping it wouldn't be real. But it was, and as he reached around for something, anything, to wipe the blood off, he swore he heard Sherlock whimper.

"John." He said in a faint whisper.

"Shh Sherlock. Relax." John said quickly, tracing his thumb over his cheekbones,

"You're concussed. You have to stay awake. Just listen to me and stay awake." John assured switching gears from faithful friend to serious doctor. He continued to talk to him muttering nothings along the lines of _you're okay. Everything will be fine. Stay. Awake_. When the ambulance finally came John rode with them, refusing to leave Sherlock's side and panicking when he fell asleep on the way to the hospital. He waited and waited while they ran tests and fixed him up. Sherlock was simply shaken up. Nothing was wrong. Everything was okay. It was hours later when Sherlock woke up, opening his crystal eyes to the new morning. The first thing he saw was John plopped in a crappy chair, his feet carefully propped up next to his own, trying to take up as little room as possible on the bed. Sherlock eyed him up though he felt a bit woozy he was otherwise A.O.K. John was asleep but judging by the bags under his eyes he was working with about two hours. Sherlock debated for a moment but nudged his foot against John's anyways. John's eyelashes fluttered a bit before recalling the past events and where he was and quickly woke and straightened up. He looked around for the source of his disturbance before his eyes finally landed on Sherlock.

"You're awake." he breathed, relief washing over all the previously strained features of his face. Sherlock looked him over and wracked his brain, maybe for a witty response but all he could manage was a,

"You stayed," because he honestly couldn't fathom it. John didn't need to be there. It was obvious there was no risk of him dying. No extreme danger, just a rough bump to the head. But here John was, clearly exhausted, watching over him. It took Sherlock a couple beats to accept the gesture. But quickly he decided he appreciated it. Liked it even.

"Of course I stayed." John responded as if there was no other possibility. That staying was the only option, because for him, it was.


	2. Hounds

John noticed the change in his detective after they went out to the forest immediately. He was twitchy and suspicious and he _honestly_ believed there was a giant vicious hound in the woods for God's sake. John quickly grew more and more concerned about Sherlock and kept pestering him to make sure he was okay, even though John knew he wasn't.

"Nothing. Is. Wrong. With. Me." Sherlock spat. John should be put off by the way Sherlock snapped at him. However, he was anything but. He just sighed and stood up, moving to lean over Sherlock.

"I spend almost every minute with you, you know. I know when something's off." He whispered to his detective as he peppered kisses on his forehead, temple and cheek. Even though Sherlock sat and scowled John did not relent. He pressed his forehead against the others and breathed in deeply.

"I love you Sherlock." John said pressing a firm kiss to his lips.

"I love you too John" Sherlock replied mechanically.

"You don't have to say it, you know." John said just a little bit annoyed with Sherlock's attitude. Sherlock sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again they were much softer this time.

"I'm sorry John. I do love you. I do."

"I know." John said simply, stealing another kiss, "Which is why you don't have to say it." the two sat in silence for a moment before John moved his mouth to Sherlock's ear, his warm breath tickling Sherlock's neck.

"I hope you come to bed soon." John whispered before kissing the skin just under his ear. As he made his way to bed he was fully aware that for Sherlock soon could mean six hours from now. So he got ready for bed and happily crawled under the sheets of the empty bed. He was totally comfortable under the blankets, not expecting Sherlock for another hour minimum when the bed shifted under the weight of Sherlock climbing in next to him. John tried not to make his wide grin too obvious. He sighed in contentment as he felt Sherlock's chest press up against his back.

"I love you John Watson. I really do. I always will." Sherlock mumbled as he showered John's back and neck with kisses.

"I know Sherlock. I know." John whispered as he hummed in pleasure from the feeling of Sherlock's soft lips on his damaged skin. Just before the two settled into sleep Sherlock's lips pressed against John's scar from the exit wound of the bullet, just as he did every night, and it never stopped feeling perfect. Nothing Sherlock did stopped being perfect for John.

"I'm sorry about last night." Sherlock mumbled as he snuck into John's in-progress shower.

"I know you are Sher. It's fine. People are always a bit off when they're scared." John said calmly, though he was chuckling on the inside.

"I was not _scared._" Sherlock snapped, clearly insulted.

"It's fine to be scared, love. I'm not going to hold it against you. I would have been scared if I thought I saw a giant hound too." John had to use every muscle in him not to crack a smile.

"I was not scared and I most certainly did not _think_ I saw the hound I _did _see the hound. You keep this up Mr. I Think I'm So Funny and I'll go and rent my own room for the remainder of our stay." Sherlock threatened, though it was a shallow threat and John saw right through it.

"_You. Wouldn't. Dare."_ John whispered harshly as he gave Sherlock's butt a firm pinch and kissed him hard on the mouth, making sure their bodies pressed flush together. He snickered to himself as he snuck out of the shower, leaving behind a breathless Sherlock.

"That was NOT fair!" Sherlock called after him.

"I'll be heading down to order us some breakfast!" John simply called back, still grinning.

"I refuse to eat!" Sherlock tried

"John I swear if you put on that precious oatmeal colored jumper I'm throwing you over my shoulder and carrying you back up here and we won't be leaving this room until you're properly fucked!" Sherlock very seriously threatened.

"Now darling, that was just plain vulgar. Come down when you're ready for breakfast. And my oatmeal jumper!" John called as he left their room, a grin still plastered to his face.


	3. Nightmares

Sherlock heard the familiar shouts and thrashing of John having a nightmare. He quickly climbed the stairs, taking them two out a time.

"John, shh John wake up." Sherlock said shaking his shoulder. John's eyes shot open and he looked around the room frantically before his eyes finally landed on Sherlock.

"Sherlock," he whined, his voice laced with panic. Very suddenly he was launching himself at Sherlock. Sherlock was shocked to say the least when he felt John wrapping his body around Sherlock's. His arms were wrapped around his neck, his legs tightly wound around his lower torso.

"Whoa okay shh John. You're alright, look, still at 221b." Sherlock attempted. He didn't usually have to comfort John after waking up. John was just a bit heavy, though John was shorter he was more built and he was weighing down in Sherlock's arms. Sherlock kept John in his arms and sat down on John's bed.

"Oh come on John you're all right. I'm right here. Do you want to tell me what happened?" Sherlock offered. Normally he didn't but Sherlock always asked anyway.

"Shot." John sobbed. Sherlock figured as much, he was well aware most of his nightmares were army oriented.

"You were shot. Couldn't save you." _Oh._ _So I died._ Sherlock thought. That's what's got him so upset, and so clingy.

"Aw c'mon John look I'm fine. Still breathing. You need your sleep." But John only shook his head and gripped tighter at Sherlock. Sherlock sighed knowing John had an early shift at the clinic and he wouldn't be able to get him to go back to sleep.

"I'm going to take you downstairs okay? You have an early shift tomorrow remember?" Sherlock stood up before John could even nod. Sherlock struggled but managed to get him down the stairs and into his room. He put him down on his bed and under his blankets.

"I'll be out in the kitchen, Jawn. Get some sleep. You need it. I'm right here if you need me." Sherlock wasn't sure if John was awake or asleep, and he wasn't sure if he was doing this whole domestic and comforting thing correctly, but the way John's face relaxed as he sunk into Sherlock's pillow and pulled his blanket up to his chin he figured he was doing okay. Sherlock started to head for the door only to be stopped by a quiet whimper.

"Stay." He heard John beg. He thought the doctor had been asleep already, he might have been, but even if that was the case Sherlock wouldn't have been able to bring himself to leave him after all that. So he made himself walk over to the other side of the bed and crawl up next to John. You know, in case he had another nightmare….


	4. Winter Ball

**a/n: This ended up much longer than I intended but I just kept going and going..anyway I hope you like this chapter. It's supposed to be after John and Sherlock have been together for a while so that's why they seem a little OOC. ps a couple mentions of sex but no actual anything.  
**

* * *

"I just wanted to remind you dear brother that Mum's annual Winter Ball will be held two nights from tonight. We do hope you'll come this year, and bring John. I may have told her all about your...live in doctor." Mycroft said snidely,

"She's dying to meet him." Sherlock scowled but now he felt like he had to go. As much as he despised family events and being around such rich stuck up people who favored Mycroft but, his mother wanted to meet John. She was excited to meet John. And he wanted his mother to like John. Sherlock turned on his heels to leave as Mycroft called after him.

"So I take it I'll be telling Mum you're attending with a guest?"

"Goodbye Mycroft."

* * *

When Sherlock entered the flat the view of John cooking dinner made him grin.

"Welcome home Lock!" John called to him.

"Always good to come home, smells wonderful in here, Love." Sherlock said as he snaked his arms around John's middle from behind and kissed his cheek as he continued to cook.

"That's good to hear. What's got you coming in so late?" John asked as he stirred the pasta he was making, sinking into Sherlock's arms and swaying a bit.

"Had to go and visit dear Mycroft. Such a dreadful task."

"Oh don't be like that. What did he want?" John asked as he turned off the burner heating the sauce, just waiting now for the pasta to finish cooking.

"Actually I need to ask you a favor." Sherlock dropped.

"A favor for Mycroft?" John asked he was used to picking up some of Mycroft's tasks when Sherlock deemed them too mundane.

"Well no not exactly. But I guess it does involve him. Once a year our mother holds a big Ball for family and relatives and good friends. It's a hateful thing. Filled with rich people with muddled minds who fawn over Mycroft. It's awful really. But I do have to attend it is my mother after all. I was just hoping you'd go with me. As my significant other. It'll be something I can finally beat Mycroft at, and make the whole thing more bearable." Sherlock said as he pulled two plates down from the cabinet and kissed John's temple, making John smile a bit.

"Also, my mother wants to meet you." Sherlock tried to sneak in.

"Meet me?" John said almost dropping the pot of pasta.

"Turns out Mycroft's mouth is just as big as we suspected. Mum can't wait to meet my boyfriend." Sherlock added as John poured the sauce over their dinners with very slightly shaking hands.

"When?" John asked.

"Friday evening. Probably begins around four. It will be long and tedious."

"I'd love to go with you." John said swallowing his nerves and kissing Sherlock lightly as he handed him his dinner.

"Thank you, John. I can pick you up a suit tomorrow, I know your measurements." Sherlock said with a devious smile.

"Of course you do. Now eat. Before I have to remind you of my measurements." John threatened.

"Is that a promise?" Sherlock asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Only if I'm top tonight. Better start repaying me early for this party." John said with a grin.

* * *

"I hope you like it. I thought it would look nice on you." Sherlock said as he walked into the flat with their new suits for the party tomorrow night.

"Pin stripe?" John questioned. The suit was black pin stripe with a thin silver tie.

"You don't like it?" Sherlock asked.

"No I do. I like it a lot actually I just don't think I ever would have picked it out myself." John said looking closer at the suit.

"Try it make sure it fits." Sherlock said, handing him the suit. John disappeared into their now shared bedroom, and when he reemerged Sherlock nearly spilt his tea everywhere.

"Alright?" John asked with a smile.

"Y-yes" He chocked, "that'll do."

"That good huh?" John said grinning as he went back into their room to change out of it. When he came back he sat down on the couch and curled up to Sherlock, his head resting comfortably on his chest.

"So, what should I expect tomorrow night?" John asked as he settled into Sherlock's arms.

"Well, first, my mother is very sweet, very kind hearted. Nothing like Mycroft and I. She'll be easy to win over." Sherlock said with a gentle smile, "We'll probably be stared at quite a bit. In a room filled with wealthy, uptight, people who prefer Mycroft they're sure to try and find fault in our relationship."

"We have a lovely relationship Sherlock."

"That we do John." Sherlock said as he ran his fingers through John's hair. They had been together for quite some time and they were both now comfortable and familiar with the relationship and the roles and all the unknown territory. Especially Sherlock, who had no relationship knowledge whatsoever and started off stiff and awkward had now made a complete 180. Their relationship was nothing short of brilliant.

* * *

"You're tie is crooked come here." Sherlock said as he looked over John. He adjusted John's tie and looked at him with a wide smile.

"Ready?" Sherlock asked him.

"No not really. Still trying to get used to seeing you in a silver bowtie" John said with a smirk.

"Oh hush. You'll be fine. Everyone will love you. It's so hard not to." Sherlock said smiling as he slid his nose against John's just barely keeping their lips apart.

"I love you Sherlock." John breathed.

"I love you too John." Sherlock said finally connecting their lips.

"Let's head out. Dover is a good hour and a half drive." Sherlock said pulling away.

"Dover?" John asked surprised.

"Yes, John. Hell is a bit of a distance." Sherlock said plainly.

"Oh hush Sherlock. It'll be fine." John said as the came out to the sidewalk.

"Well of course it will. Since you're with me." Sherlock said with a grin as almost out of nowhere a black, familiar car pulled up in front of them.

"Of course." They both breathed at the same time making them laugh.

The ride took longer than John expected but sooner than he was ready for they pulled up to the biggest house John was sure he had ever seen.

"Sherlock when you told me your family had money..." John said his gaze trailing all along the estate, lightly dusted in fresh, crisp snow.

"Sorry. I should have warned you. Maybe I'll take you for a tour." Sherlock added with a whisper, causing a light blush to dust along John's cheeks. Sherlock fearlessly laced their fingers together as they walked up the front steps to the front door that towered over Sherlock, let alone John. Sherlock pushed the door open and waiting in the foyer was Mycroft, and who John assumed, was Sherlock's mother. She was beautiful, tall and slender. She had bright blue eyes and red lips with hair just like Sherlock's, dark long and curly.

"Hello, John. So good to see you, glad you could make it. Sherlock." Mycroft welcomed as they came through the door.

"Hello Mycroft." John said politely.

"Mycroft." Sherlock added plainly before moving on to his mother.

"Hello mum." Sherlock said, a wide grin slowly spreading along his face.

"Hello sweetie." She said as she kissed his cheek and hugged him. As much as Sherlock seemed to enjoy his mother's affection, he refused to let go of John's hand.

"You must be John." She said turning to him now, after noticing Sherlock's grip,

"I've heard so much about you, all good worry not. I'm Victoria, Sherlock's mother. I do hope we'll get to know each other better."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Holmes. Thank you so much for extending the invite to me. I would love to get to know you better." John said with a kiss to her hand.

"I'm going to show John around a bit; we'll be back before anything important." Sherlock promised. Sherlock gripped John's hand and led him up the grand staircase. They turned to the left which led down a short hallway, finally out of sight of the front door. Sherlock stopped short of another hallway and turned to John shyly.

"Would you like to see my old bedroom?" Sherlock asked with his eyes cast down. John had never seen him like this before, so shy and innocent and childish, like he was in his childhood home with his mummy. And John loved it.

"Of course I would." John encouraged, with a grin plastered to his own face. Sherlock grinned again and turned right down the next hallway. The hall was lined with windows and it was very lovely. John could see down to the end of the hall to yet another hall, yet this one had a wall of glass, overlooking a breath-taking view.

"That view looks spectacular." John said his gaze captured by the cliffs.

"There's a balcony. I'll take you out later; it's much prettier at night." Sherlock promised. They stopped at two doors, the only two in the hallway.

"That one is Mycroft's," Sherlock said, nodding towards the left one, "and this is mine." Sherlock said proudly as he pushed the door open. John watched as a smile spread across his face. John loved how childish and innocent Sherlock seemed; it was so unusual to Sherlock's normal attitude. Sherlock pushed open the door and John could tell it hasn't been touched in quite some time. There were old science textbooks scattered around the room and many, many other books. However, scattered around were also obvious remnants of Sherlock's childhood. Meaning multiple pirate related things.

"Sherlock I always forget you used to love pirates. It's pretty cute to think about." John said as he looped his arms around Sherlock.

"It is not _cute _John we are grown men." Sherlock said in attempt to protest but wrapped his arms around John as well. John reached up to kiss him and Sherlock responded eagerly. He pulled John towards his old bed excited for the prospect of a quick make out session. They were getting dangerously heavy when Sherlock's phone went off.

Your presence is requested. Family is arriving. Please don't look too disheveled. **MH**

"Family is starting to arrive." Sherlock said with a sigh. "Your hair is a bit, Uh." he added

"Don't worry. Your lips are swollen as ever. Got a nice bruise forming at the base of your neck too." John offered as he buttoned Sherlock's shirt and retied his bowtie. Sherlock made work of trying to fix John's hair that he had purposely let him slick back.

"Wait Sherlock. I'll have to dance won't I?" John asked nervously.

"Well, Mycroft and I will have to dance with Mummy and maybe an aunt or two, so you might be able to avoid it for a little while but just know that once I can break away from family I will find you and you will dance with me. Just so you know, if you're dancing with someone else, don't expect me to be polite." Sherlock replied as he finally finished fixing John's hair. He looked John dead in the eyes for a moment and added, "You're mine."

* * *

"Sherlock, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" John said when his eyes landed on something he didn't expect to see.

"I never thought Mycroft would invite him, let alone him actually agreeing to come." Sherlock said as his eyes landed on John's target of surprise.

"Wait did you just say Mycroft invited him?!" John said eyes widening with surprise.

"Yes you didn't know? I figured it was rather obvious. Don't worry though. He'll tell everyone he was my invite. They don't want to come out yet. And Mycroft knows it's my night to show off." Sherlock said with a smirk. John's eyes traveled over to Lestrade again and this time their eyes met. Lestrade quickly turned a color that could almost match the wine he was holding.

"Prepare yourself for countless introductions." Sherlock muttered as he started to approach this mother.

"Bloody hell why did I let you do this to me." John muttered.

"Because you love me." Sherlock said with a proud smile just before he joined his mother's side and held out his hand for John to take. John quickly took it, the tremor in his left hand beginning. He was always so personable, people naturally like him, but Sherlock's family was completely different. Sherlock could obviously feel John's shaking hand.

"Relax my love." Sherlock whispered in his smooth baritone with a quick kiss to his temple. Surprisingly, this did the trick to calm him down.

* * *

About an hour later John was so confused by the countless names he'd learned that he had given up trying to remember them anymore. Eventually Sherlock broke away dragging John with him down a quiet unoccupied hallway.

"It's almost time for dinner. I just couldn't stand there any longer." Sherlock said as he slumped against the wall. John moved towards Sherlock and kissed him quickly. Sherlock gave a small hum.

"That's exactly what I needed. One more?" Sherlock asked with a pout.

"Always one more." John said as he leaned over and gave Sherlock one more lingering kiss before they made their way to dinner.

* * *

"Good to finally see a familiar face." Lestrade said as he sat down next to John with Mycroft on his other side.

"So how'd he talk you into this?" John asked with a smile.

"I have no idea." Lestrade said with a laugh.

"I still don't know what I'm doing here." John said with his own chuckle.

"Apparently this party is supposed to be casually centered on you and Sherlock." Lestrade told John, making him choke on his wine.

"I'm sorry what?" John said when he stopped coughing.

"According to Mycroft anyway. He said it was for you guys 'cause everyone wanted to meet you. I think they thought you were crazy." Lestrade said with smirk.

"I absolutely am." John said as Sherlock returned to his seat, leaning over to kiss the top of John's head quickly.

"Sherlock did you know this party was for us?" John demanded in a hushed tone.

"Mycroft might have mentioned something of the sort last night." Sherlock mumbled.

"Sherlock! Why didn't you tell me?" John hissed.

"I didn't want you to back out. I wanted to show you off. I wanted everyone to know how special you are." Sherlock admitted with a blush. John's features softened quickly.

"Sherlock, are you aware of how much I love you? I'd go to the ends of the Earth for you, okay? I'd never back out on you. Ever." John said definitely trying to underline that not only now but never would he leave Sherlock.

"Thank you John. I love you too." Sherlock said as he placed his hand protectively on John's knee.

"Dancing after this?" John asked as they started eating.

"Dancing after this." Sherlock confirmed.

* * *

Sherlock had to abandon John to be forced to dance with family. This left him and Lestrade to their own devices to mingle with some of the rest of the family. Both of them were a bit awkward but everyone seemed to like them just the same.

"Commander Harold Holmes of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers." A rather tall and burly man bellowed as he saluted John.

"You don't say? Captain John Watson of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers." John said with a grin as he saluted back.

"Well isn't that a coincidence? Say, did you know Jared Leever?" He asked John.

"Sure did. Great man. Brilliant." John said fondly.

"That he was he's a very good friend of mine. Great meeting you, Captain." He said before moving on.

"You too, Commander." John said.

There were many people coming up to John and Greg now. Greg was unbelievably thankful that almost all of the attention was for John. John however was loathing it.

"Is that a group of teenage girls coming at us?" Lestrade said sounding horrified.

"Yes Greg. I believe it is." John said and swallowed.

"So your Uncle Sherlock's boyfriend?" One of the eight girls asked John.

"Yes, uh, I am." John stuttered.

"Who's he?" She asked turning to Lestrade.

"Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade he's our boss and a good friend of Lock's and me." John said and Greg smiled.

"Then why are you hanging around with Uncle Mycroft?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm good friends with him too. He's kind of _my_ boss." Lestrade said as his face quickly grew red. The girl nodded accepting this answer.

"So can we help you ladies?" John asked.

"Tell us how you met Uncle Sherlock!" one of them asked and all the others pleaded too.

"Well, I had just gotten discharged from the army." John started.

"Ooh a soldier!" Someone cooed.

"An army doctor." John corrected with a smile, "and I was suffering from a psychosomatic limp and PTSD and trying to live off an army pension." John was really enjoying telling the story, he rather enjoyed all the girls reactions and he just loved being dramatic.

"And then one day I ran into an old friend of mine, Mike, when I told him I needed a flat mate, but nobody would want me for a flat mate and he told me someone had said that to him earlier the very same day. So he took me to meet Sherlock. Mike didn't tell him who I was or that I was coming. Sherlock knew nothing about me but when I stepped into the lab the first thing Sherlock said to me was 'Afghanistan or Iraq?' and I could hardly believe he knew I was in the army and then he told me to meet him at a flat and I couldn't figure out how he knew I was there to ask about being flatmates and after we moved into together we sorta became this unstoppable duo and solving homicide crimes for the police with Sherlock Holmes was the greatest thing I have ever done. I fell in love with him during our first case. I love him a lot ladies. He might seem like a lot to deal with, but he's perfect." All the girls Aw-ed as arms started to wrap around John's middle and lips planted a soft kiss just above John's ear.

"How much did you hear?" John asked, a light blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Enough." Sherlock said with another kiss, "What are all you girls doing fawning over my John?"

"He was telling us a story Uncle Sherlock." one said

"Yeah he was telling us about you!" the youngest added.

"Well I guess that's alright. But it's time for me to steal him away now." Sherlock said as he took John's hand and led him out to dance.

"Just follow me and you'll be fine." Sherlock assured. Though John was uneasy on his feet he quickly caught up to Sherlock and was doing quite well, which is when he started to notice the amount of eyes on him and Sherlock.

"You look a bit uncomfortable." Sherlock said when their eyes met again.

"So do you." John said.

"How long have we been dancing?" Sherlock asked.

"About fifteen minutes." John said.

"Give it another ten minutes tops and we might be able to make an escape. Hm, maybe more like eight minutes." Sherlock assured.

"I just need a little time alone with you. Then I'll be feeling better." John promised.

"Me as well. I'm going to kiss you know okay?" Sherlock asked.

"Did you just ask my permission to kiss me?" John said entertained by the question. Sherlock grinned.

"I just didn't know if you would mind me kissing you in front of this many people." Sherlock said.

"You are just so considerate Sherlock. Please kiss me." John said with a smile. Sherlock put his hand at the base of John's neck and leaned down to give him simple but lingering kiss.

"Is it possible your kisses get more perfect each time?" John asked his eyes still closed.

"Maybe it's because I love you more each time." Sherlock said with a smile and a quick kiss to John's forehead. The band started to play a very slow song next and John quickly moved closer to Sherlock and tucked his head under his chin. Sherlock kissed the top of his head quickly before resting his chin.

"I think we can make an escape after this song." Sherlock whispered.

"Good." John said and before he knew it the song was over and the two of them snuck out of the ballroom like a couple of kids.

"Wait! We'll go this way!" Sherlock said as he rushed off to the kitchen with his hand wrapped around John's wrist.

"Wait." He said again only this time reaching into a cabinet and pulling down a bottle of whiskey.

"I know you'd rather this than wine." He said with a wink as he grabbed John's wrist again and pulled him up a hidden stairwell. They were soon running down a hallway and then past Sherlock's bedroom and back towards the wall of glass John was so taken to. Quickly a balcony came in to sight along with the ocean that stretched on past the cliffs and a full moon.

"Wow, Lock it's incredible out here." John said looking around and gazing up.

"I knew you'd love it." Sherlock said as he placed the whiskey down on the banister and moved closer to John. John's attention was back on him in seconds and quickly he was pressing their lips together and grabbing a quick handful of his suit jacket and pulled him even closer, their mouths warm and their tongues tangling together.

"I needed that." John whispered when they finally pulled apart.

"God me too. I need this too." Sherlock mumbled as he twisted off the cap for the whiskey. He took a quick swig and handed the bottle to John. Between them they drank quite a bit and it left them quiet and giggly with stolen kisses here and there.

"John?" Sherlock eventually said as they both started to mellow down and watch the moon reflect on the ocean.

"Yeah Sherlock?" John said sounding totally dazed.

"Would you uh, would you ever consider marrying me someday?" Sherlock asked.

"I'd love to." John said proudly.

"Okay." Sherlock said as if he was just simply storing this information away for later.

"Sherlock?" John said.

"Yes John?"

"Are we engaged?" John asked curiously.

"Do you want to be?" Sherlock asked finally turning his attention away from the sky and looking at John.

"Yes I would." John said turning to look at him too.

"Then we're engaged." Sherlock said with the slightest of smiles.

"Good." John mumbled before reaching up and giving Sherlock a long, deliberate kiss, it finally being cut off by Sherlock's phone going off in his pocket.

"Mycroft?" John asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"Mycroft." Sherlock confirmed.

"How does he do it? Everytime." John mumbled making Sherlock smirk.

Congratulations brother; can't wait for the wedding. **MH**

Piss off. **SH**

Ooh who will be the best men? I yours and Greg John's? **MH**

We would like our best men to show up. Not get lost in each other's trousers on their way. **SH**

John erupted in laughter knowing somewhere downstairs was a very beet red Mycroft.

Mum says congratulations. **MH**

You didn't. **SH**

I did. Won't you come back downstairs? Everyone wishes to congratulate you. **MH**

We hate you. **SH**

Rightfully so. **MH**

"Your brother is an arse." John said simply.

"He is so unpleasant." Sherlock said distastefully.

"We're a bit drunk." John said with a giggle, Sherlock grinned.

"Hopefully they'll think we're just _so _happy." Sherlock dragged out making John laugh harder.

"Aren't we?" John asked.

"Mm, we are John." Sherlock said kissing him roughly, John matched the kiss eagerly. Their hips rocked together but they quickly parted, each one left panting.

"Later." John whispered.

"Later." Sherlock mumbled against John's lips and pressed one last kiss to the shorter man before leading him back downstairs.

When they came back into ballroom people immediately started clapping.

"You two look like you drank an entire bottle of whiskey and had sex on the balcony." Mycroft said in a hushed tone.

"We did not have sex." Sherlock spat as he walked past him and to his mother who was waiting for a hug from both boys.

"Congratulations darling, I don't think you could have ever found anybody better for you. John seems to truly love you."

"Thank you Mum." Sherlock said, sentiment filling his heart.

"You take good care of my boy yes John?"

"Of course Mrs. Holmes." John promised with a kiss to her cheek.

"I love you John." Sherlock whispered.

"I love you too Sherlock." John said. Sherlock leaned over and gave John a sweet and simple kiss. A round champagne went out and Mycroft gave a simple and polite toast. Afterwards the party started to die down and everyone started to file out. When the last guest left Sherlock and John practically collapsed against each other, exhausted from the amount of socializing. Even Mycroft and Lestrade looked sleepy.

"Oh you boys look exhausted. How often do you four socialize? Never?" Victoria said as she fawned over all four of them, fixing the buttons on Greg's suit jacket, tucking in a runaway piece of Mycroft's shirt, pushing Sherlock's hair out of his face and straightening John's tie.

"Pretty much." John mumbled.

"It's usually just with each other." Greg added.

"It's much too late for you boys to go home look at you all you're all so tired do you four ever socialize? Stay here tonight please it would be such a delight, really. We have plenty of rooms for you Greg I would hate to send you all away this late at night."

"Mother, Greg is my boyfriend." Mycroft simply deadpanned.

"Well fine then even better he can stay in your room. You boys will stay won't you?" She was completely unfazed by the news.

"Of course mum." Sherlock said with a smile, tucking a sleepy John under his arm.

"Greg and I will stay as well." Mycroft said with a smile.

"Wonderful, it'll be so nice to have a house full of people in the morning but you boys go get some sleep now poor John looks like he's going to be out any minute." Victoria said ushering them all up the stairs.

"Sherlock stumbled his way to his bed with John and he quickly curled up to Sherlock and yawned.

"Sorry I'm so tired Lock. You're so warm." John said as he breathed in deeply and nuzzled his face into Sherlock's neck.

"Don't worry about it, Love. Get some sleep." Sherlock whispered and kissed John. Quickly John was sound asleep; it was enough to even get Sherlock asleep.

When John woke up the next morning the room was empty. He panicked for a moment before remembering they stayed the night at Sherlock's mother's house. He reached around for his phone and eventually found it with one text from Sherlock.

In kitchen. Wake up soon I miss you. **SH**

John grinned and quickly went downstairs hoping he'd remember where the kitchen was. He found his way easily but he was not ready for what was seated at the island in the kitchen.

"Sherlock are you in…jeans? And are those, _Converse_?" John asked barely believing what he was seeing. Sherlock was in a pair of jeans that were rolled up to mid shin and there were Converse on his feet. Not to mention the plain black t-shirt he was wearing. Sherlock turned away from the newspaper and looked at John. Sherlock easily noticed the way John licked his lips.

"You like it that much huh?" Sherlock said as he tugged at the strings if the pajama pants Sherlock had found for John. John was unable to resist and was immediately dragging his tongue along Sherlock's bottom lip.

"Already so early in the morning? You two are animals." Mycroft said distastefully as he walked into the kitchen with Greg at his heels.

"Dare I bring up your morning?" Sherlock said with an arced brow, this making Lestrade blush deeply.

"Well, brother, I think it's time we start to prepare for your wedding." Mycroft said with a smirk.

"Did I hear plan for the wedding?" Sherlock's mother said as she walked into kitchen, "We should start oh this will be delightful." She said with a proud smile.

"We should have thought this through." John mumbled as he took a sip from the mug of tea Sherlock passed him.

"Yes why didn't we?" Sherlock grumbled back. They turned to look at each other and immediately burst into giggles.

"What's so funny?" Sherlock's mother asked curiously.

"Don't try to understand them mother they're a couple of children." Mycroft said distastefully which only made the pair laugh even harder.

"A couple of children." Victoria repeated fondly.


End file.
